


Wilhelm and Audrey Interim

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Anger and Sadness, Bard’s name is Hama, Depression, Flame Princess’s name is Phoebe, Just some side stories, Suicidal Thoughts, This is an interim to Wilhelm and Audrey 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: I just felt the need to give some entertainment until I start Wilhelm and Audrey 4. This has been a very good coping mechanism for my depression, I’m in my senior year of high school and am going back to homebound due to my bad grades. Don’t follow my example and isolate yourself. I’m doing this for my own benefit, but try and keep connected to your friends and family unlike me. It’s hard for me to truly connect with someone since I uncovered a repressed memory. I actually had a friend named Phoebe who died of blood loss, and it’s not easy to talk about, and that’s who Iris is based off of, and so is Flame Princess’s attitude in this story. I’ve been wanting to write this for so long and thought writing a fanfic was weird, but I saw that it’s a great way to show your own ideas and stories you’ve come up with. I’ve said to people I know that I was writing a book, but really I’ve been writing this. I deleted The Champs cause I wasn’t happy with it and stepped out of my comfort zone, so I’m gonna stick with what I know best and that’s this. Writing this series has had a positive effect on my mind, seeing that all of you have read my work, even if you don’t like it, I’ve seen you’ve read, so thanks.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(I read that Greg, the guy who created Wandersong was asked about a dlc. Well clearly there was an update where the name of Chaandesh was changed to Mohabumi, but he said that there’s most likely not gonna be one, but that doesn’t mean it’s never gonna happen, cause he could change his mind. If there is, I’d want it to be about Audrey and her going through trials to try and go back and try and seek forgiveness and change her ways, that would be the best idea in my opinion. The reason I started this was to give Audrey a new beginning and a second chance at life and being a hero).


	2. What We’ve Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There isn’t gonna really be violence in this, but if there is, it won’t be a lot. Wil was originally gonna Dissociative Identity Disorder, but I thought that that was just overboard for him. I’m not writing the 4th one yet cause I’m still coming up with ideas, but for now these are just stories that take place after the downfall of Aleister Crowley and his Covenant of the Golden Dawn). Wil and Phoebe are on an on and off relationship, which means their together but not at the same time. Everything is as it should be, the Disciples are still out there along with other enemies, but now Wil and Audrey discuss the New World. Their New World.

“Eya look at it, look at what y’all did. I’m so proud of you guys, you managed to bring all these people together and build something beautiful” Eyela said. Wil and Audrey were the only ones present, as Lin, Hama, and Miriam returned to their universe to rest for a little while, and Mask decided to travel around Drakon, and Phoebe went back to her manor, and Rip went back into ambiguity. Wil and Audrey were happy, they were proud of the new world they’d just created. Audrey then said “I didn’t have much to do with this, Wil did this, he built this.” “That’s a load of crap. This was you Audrey, if I hadn’t met you, this would’ve never happened.”

Audrey then hugged Wil with nothing to say. “You gonna stick around Eyela?” Wil asked. “I can’t just stay forever, but I’m gonna show up every now and then to see how things are goin’, until then I gotta talk to a bard and a witch, deuces.” Audrey then went inside and up to her room and found a letter. It looked like it’d been written not even a day ago. She then opened and read it.

It read “Dear Audrey, after all this we’re still here. I’ll admit that I had doubts about you before all this. If I had never met you, I wouldn’t be here. I had a dream one night. A figure was leading me somewhere. For a while I thought it was Iris leading me to somewhere in my past, but I was wrong. I know now that it was you, it was you leading us all to the New World. When you came through that portal, I thought you brought your arrogance with you, but really you brought hope. You brought everyone hope. You brought me hope. You led us to the New World. Thank you

-Wil

Audrey had tears streaming down her face. She’d never experienced true compassion from anyone like this. Sure Hama showed her compassion before she killed the overseers but it was nothing compared to this. Even if it was on paper.


	3. Frigid Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this one because I couldn’t sleep. This one is one I should’ve done earlier on in the series but I’ve managed to make it work). After all they’ve done, Wil continues to feel an intense and unbearable pain from within. He’s afraid of something, but what?

The snow fell outside at night fogging the windows. Audrey couldn’t sleep, she had fallen earlier in the day which had caused her arm to be in excruciating pain. She decided to just go downstairs and watch TV. On the way down she heard noises coming from Wil’s room, and they sounded like him in pain.

She went in to see what was going on and found him in a large pile of blankets very close to the fire. He sounded like he was in emotional agony. She then heard him say “Wh-wh-why i-is it s-so cold?” She went over to him, trying to see what was wrong. She got over to him and was about to ask him what’s wrong, when he immediately grabbed her and said “Au-Audrey... help me.” His hand was frigid, along with his forehead. He had to have been sick but strangely wasn’t.

She sat down with him and tried to figure out what to do. He was crying, but it was strange, he was in some kind of pain but it wasn’t exactly clear what kind it was. He went and got her blankets and some of her heavy clothes and tried to cover him up with that. It helped but not much. She helped him into his bed and went to make something warm for him to drink. 

It was 4 in the morning and she wasn’t even thinking about sleeping, she wanted to help her friend. She didn’t really know what he liked so she grabbed some liquor and gave it to him. He began drinking and then asked “Really? Of all the things you could’ve brought me you brought liquor?” He’d at least regained his humor. “Didn’t know what you liked besides this, it honestly seems to be the only thing you like.” Wil had a smirk on his face now.

She then felt his forehead again. “You regained some of your heat, and you got some of your color back too.” Wil then layed back down and said “It’s still cold.” “Uh, this room is hotter than a sauna. Do you even know why you’re that cold?” “No... maybe, I don’t know.” “Sounds like you do know.” “It might just be because... I’m... I’m scared.” “Of?” “What if they figure out that we lied about Crowley? What if he shows up and everyone sees?” “I doubt that that’s gonna happen. If that fall didn’t kill him, then he probably died in the woods or something.” “I guess so.”

“How’s your arm?” “Still hurts like hell.” Wil then looked in his satchel and found some pain meds and gave them to her. “Thanks but I already took some a little while ago.” “Well there’s an ice pack in the freezer.” She went and got it and came back to his room. “You gonna be okay?” “Yeah.” “I’m staying in here tonight to make sure.” “Okay, goodnight then.” “Goodnight.”


	4. Mardi Gras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Audrey have gone to Mardi Gras and strangely on Hama tagged along.

It’d been one helluva journey. They nearly died, they dealt with their own issues, and helped each other out. Now it was time for some fun. The three were in an old bar, and Hama obviously enjoyed the music. Wil ordered bourbon while Audrey just ordered soda, and Hama just asked for water. The parade was bigger than Wil had ever seen.

People on earth didn’t know much about Drakon due to media just barely existing on Drakon. But when they’d see a person in crusader armor they believed that they must be from Drakon. The three were able to thoroughly enjoy themselves. “I hope Miriam’s okay at home” Hama said. “Oh come on, you’re worried about her when we’re here celebrating one of the best times of the year? She’s fine, I’m just wondering why she didn’t wanna go” Wil replied. “Yeah, you’re right” Hama replied. Hama then took a shot of bourbon to Audrey and Wil’s surprise. He looked at them and said “I’m not gonna die right?” Obviously being afraid of alcohol. “No, just don’t drink anymore unless you want a vicious headache.”

They’d stayed out for more than seven hours just wasting time and money on food and went on a gambling boat to watch people gambling. Someone pulled a gun in anger because he’d been caught cheating, but the three quickly took action and stopped him which resulted in the man being arrested. The funniest part, or the most messed up part is that after the stopped the guy everyone just went back to gambling like nothing happened.

Hama complained about how awful his sinuses were, along with Audrey. But Wil had been through deserts and valleys in the brutal summers on both Bounty and Drakon. They recalled past events from different times of their lives, such as when Wil accidentally burned down a barn at the age of 9, or the several fights that Audrey had gotten into when she was 10.

Hama seemed to be a bit drunk even though he only had one shot. He obviously wasn’t built for alcohol. Wil and Audrey laughed while trying to help Hama out of his stupor. They managed to get him to not vomit on the elevator and got him in bed. Wil had a big grin on his face as he looked down on the parade which was still going on. Wil in his mind was saying “So he can save an entire universe from ending but can’t handle alcohol.” 

Wil went to his room and looked at the pictures that they’d taken. “I should get these framed” he thought to himself. “Even if I don’t, I’ll never be able to forget a night like this.”


	5. Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil wonders why the dogwood changed back to oak.

Wil and Flame Princess were slumped up against what they now called Iris’s Tree. Wil was lost in thought, remembering it changing from oak to dogwood and how it changed back to oak. It was gnawing at him to find the answer, but he just couldn’t. 

“Wil!” Phoebe yelled. Wil snapped out of thought and asked “Yeah?” “You’re really quiet, you alright?” “Yes but... there’s something that I can’t figure out.” “What is it?” “This tree.” “What about it?” “After Arno fell this tree became a white leaved dogwood, and now it’s oak again.”

She seemed a bit puzzled but at the same time knew what he was talking about. Phoebe then just said something she didn’t a hundred percent think he’d believe. “Well, maybe the dogwood meant that she hadn’t given up on you, even after all this time.” “And the oak?” “I guess it’s a symbol of strength... your strength.”

Wil then kissed her, which she returned. Wil then felt guilty due to this being Iris’s tree. He looked upwards, and then saw the sun flare a bit. Iris was still there, not jealous but happy to see that he was able to move on.

“I still think about her being alive sometimes, it’s always a great vision.” “There’s no reason for it not to be.” “I had a dream where... all that didn’t happen, and we ended up getting married.” “What if Iris came back? What would you do?” “I honestly wouldn’t know how to respond. I guess I’d keep her around but I’m with you now, I couldn’t just walk away from you and go back to her.” They kissed again.

Wil got up and carved a crude looking X into the tree. “What does that mean?” She asked. “It’s the mark of Life.”


	6. We are life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Flame Princess go off into the forest once again to play around as if they were kids and also talk about life.

Wil and Flame Princess were out in the forest, wanting to just run around like when they were younger. They then climbed up a large tree and sat on a branch. “See, this is why I resigned, I never got to have fun like this” Flame Princess said. “I missed this, you and me just acting like the world’s ours, like nothing else matters” Wil said.

“I’m glad that war’s over, now we can just do this.” “Same here. I’m glad the snows gone.” “Me too, after all that I really haven’t noticed the weather much, it doesn’t seem that important.” I kind of agree with that.” Wil then went higher up in the tree. From there he saw the house and the bright blue early afternoon sky. Flame Princess followed him up and looked. “I think I’m gonna build a lookout tower now” Wil said. “I’m gonna help.” 

“WILHELM! PHOEBE! THEY’RE HERE!” Audrey yelled out. “Oh shit, I forgot Miriam and Hama were coming, let’s go... wait, we can see them later.” “I think we should go now and do this later.” “Alright.” Wil and Flame Princess headed down the tree, and during Audrey was at the bottom and yelled “Come on lovebirds!” Wil then said “As soon as I get down there you’re dead!” “You’ll have to catch me first!”


	7. The Chosen Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I think I’m done with the interim, onto IV I guess). Robeart has left Prussia for a while and has decided to stay in the forest nearby, and one who was thought to be dead shows his head and returns.

Robeart sat by the fire near his tent, remembering all he’d done. He killed so many out of greed and anger, and now he was trying to seek redemption. But no matter what he did, the guilt still ate away at him. He remembered working for Arno, he remembered working for Crowley, and he remembered working for King Ezekiel. Ezekiel was probably the worst and most evil of all of them.

He sat there, wondering what his daughter would think if she learned the truth about him, how she’d react. Robeart wanted to die, believing that he’d bring peace to the souls of those he had killed. He believed that he was a monster, but he couldn’t die yet, he had to be around for his daughter. 

He’d left Prussia for a short while to protect something. He lied about where he was protecting it. He’d been waiting for days for someone to show themselves so he could kill them. He then heard a noise and stood up, waiting for whatever it was to reveal itself.

The noise was a rabbit, much to his disappointment. He then heard a much louder noise from behind him so he turned to face it. The noise came from a man who showed himself. The man sighed and said “Look what has become of you.” Robeart then said to the familiar man “Look what I’ve risen above.” The man then said “I’ve come to kill you but perhaps it’s best to leave you here, to fester in your squalor.”

“If you define yourself by your power to take life, the desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing.” The man then revealed his sword and yelled “Then what do you have?! I find it ironic to hear that from someone who once defined himself like that. So, why have you come to this place? Not simply to hide, no you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are... protecting something? No someone.” 

Robeart then withdrew his sword and looked sternly at the man. They began walking in a circle, waiting for each other to make a move. After a few long seconds, the man screamed and lunged towards Robeart. The fight had started, and after several seconds, Robeart stabbed the man in the heart.

The man fell, with Robeart taking him into his arms and laying him on his lap. The man looked up at Robeart, no longer enraged, he was afraid. The man with tears streaming down his cheeks grabbed Robeart’s shoulder and asked “Tell me... are they the chosen ones.” “They are.” “They... will... avenge us.” And with that, Crowley died and Robeart shut his eyes and gathered his things and left Crowley’s body.


End file.
